


Psycho-Pass Season3同人－炯灼：绳索

by KnightNO4time



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, 炯・米哈伊尔・伊格纳托夫/慎导灼
Kudos: 24





	Psycho-Pass Season3同人－炯灼：绳索

绳索断了。  
准确说，是外界的突发情况让绳索脱手了。

在暴雨的杂音声中，灼迷失了方向，被涨起的潮水冲走。

炯在不顾妥协的情况下，毅然带着灼赶回了灼的家。他告诉局里的人，自己会在一个半小时内把灼从潜入的思想里带回来。同时也发誓，如果出现情况，他保证会联系唐之杜。  
案件调查期间难免会有突发情况，但这一次袭击发生在了灼的潜入期间。这使得应付偷袭并保护灼的炯来不及唤醒灼，等到事态平息时一切已经都晚了。  
灼承受的负荷过重，即使炯拍手的声音让他看似肌肉变得松弛，却也没有唤回神志。  
就和副作用并发一样，灼此时此刻双眼失神，跌倒在地，对炯的碰触和呼唤毫无反应。  
在被打入药物之前，炯相信他还可以试试最后一招…这是只有他们俩个人知道的一招。即使绳子断了，这个方法也可有机会拉回灼，而不需要让他挨上一针。只不过这个措施，唯有在他们的两人空间里才能进行。  
地点当然是后车座。只不过这次情况严重，即使是他的车也无法起到模拟作用，所以他一路驱车带着灼赶回了家。

说到底，唯一能让灼感到安心的地方无疑就是灼父亲的车上。如今那辆车成为了灼唯一的巢穴，睡觉的工具也都堆在后车座上。  
炯摸出灼的钥匙打开门直径进屋。他对好友家的结构很熟悉，轻车熟路的抱着灼抵达了目的地。再等到他把灼放入车里后，他也都出了一身汗。  
车门那头叠放的枕头被灼推进的身体挤掉在地上，被子也被炯卷起来一股脑扔去了前车座。  
作为一辆车，后方空间只有这么大。但不管如何，炯只能在这里进行。  
毕竟也不是第一次了。

如果绳子断了…那他就亲自走过去把绳子系到灼的身上，将灼拉回。  
他看不到灼所见的画面，但他们有无法分开的感情。而这个，会如磁石一样引导他抛出绳索的方向。  
他要融合进来。  
融合进灼的体内。  
让灼的躯体意识到，炯正化为绳索向他抛来。  
至于是否能让灼接住…从过去发生的那罕见的几次而言，炯有一半多的自信。

他们的肉体关系只发生于这种特殊的时候。这也许在外界看来是如此背德而羞耻的，毕竟炯还有家室，但对于他们来说这是关系与生命里不可或缺的一环，是他们彼此之间拉紧并进行搭救的最后方案。  
所以炯毫不犹豫的开始脱灼的衣服，把制服的西装扒了下来。只不过灼就和没有骨头的软布娃娃，毫无反应也不能配合，耗了炯很大力气。  
这样做是为了让灼更舒服些，不被拘束的贴上熟悉并依赖的车座，有助于平稳灼的精神数值。  
随后炯手头的工作就转移了位置，到下方去把灼的裤子和鞋脱得一点不剩。  
然而即使这样赤裸的接触空气，下方被抚摸，双腿膝盖被控制的弯曲分开，灼也没有丝毫反应。  
炯也脱下了自己的外套并解开领带，迅速且仔细的将其搭在了前座上。接着他松开衬衫最上面两个扣，为自己喘口气。最后才开始解开皮带。  
他不想耗费太多时间，因为这对灼没有好处。不过以他高挑的身材，窝在这个后车座上脱衣服还是有些为难，弓起背依旧差点让他的头撞到车顶，所以在只有两人情况下他没有把后方那侧的车门关上。

虽然他也不会把灼家里每样物品的摆放位置记得一清二楚，但至少他知道润滑剂在那里。  
这是一个秘密，也是关键的元素之一。只要他把手伸到前座后面的置物袋里，就可以摸出来一瓶。  
瓶子打开过，也用过，上次使用还是一周前。

先前提及到的那句“只有特殊的时候才会发生肉体关系进行解救”其实半真半假。  
真的部分就是，这一行为的确对他们两个人托付性命的搭档关系有着必要性，是他们不为人知的最后手段。  
但同时，假的部分就是，在安全时期他们也发生过关系。可这层关系无法用干净的“恋爱”一词形容，甚至这是他们两人在搭档期间保护彼此精神数值的一种“扭曲”的方法。

结合令他们融为一体。  
结合让他们不再是单纯的“青梅竹马”或者“绳索搭档”，却也不是“偷情”或者更多负面的称呼可以形容的，而是更加深入的，彼此的分担。  
这一刻，灼不再独自看着那头野兽靠近袭击，炯也不再无法看到灼所见的画面。他们两个成为了一个。比绳索的距离更加近，比搭扣更要紧，无法松开，从而不会继续迷失在雨水里。

“灼，”炯一边念着搭档的名字，一边抬手抚摸上对方白皙无力的双腿。随后他谨慎利落的弯曲灼的膝盖，托起并分开，搭到自己的肩上。  
比自己瘦小的友人毫无动作，只是空洞的盯着上方的车顶，连眼皮都不眨一下，仿佛感觉不到眼眶的酸楚。他的嘴唇微微张开一条缝，隐约能分别出呼吸，嘴唇的皮肤也在一路上被空气吹的有些发干。  
炯看着友人毫无表情的脸，感到一阵焦虑和心痛。可至少好的一点是，他不会放弃希望和信心。因为作为长久以来灼的“绳索”，他对于自己能起到的作用有着绝对的优越感。

灼看起来比那些捏造出来表情的玩偶还显得还好呆滞，可这幅半睡半醒没有情绪起伏的模样下，竟让人觉得他在战栗。  
和这样表情睁着眼的人做爱，一般人肯定觉得很可怕吧？可炯并不觉得，他现在唯一要做的，就是试图从那双眼里找到光，那怕一丝的细微反应也好。  
所以他俯身，一只胳膊艰难的抓着狭窄的座位边稳住自己，另一只手按着后座椅背俯身垮到灼上方，低头吻上了灼的双唇。  
他的吻技熟练，是灼平日喜欢的力度和时长。不过灼依旧没有回应他。

“灼，灼…”  
炯多叫几声，一边查看对方的反应，一边让亲吻短暂的点过嘴角。  
“灼，雨…停了…”  
他再次说出来他们之间唤醒的暗号，同时附在灼的耳侧两边分别念到，并吻了吻耳廓。他把嗓音放低放近，却让传出的话更响更深。

这招每次用于唤醒，总是不错的选择。即使这次很严重，且也不确定是不是心态关系让他看错了，可是他就是觉得灼呼吸的速度变了。  
明明灼的身体就在自己身下，他却觉得灼的灵魂掉入到了精神深处的谷底，他重新投下的绳索还远远不够长。  
虽说那张被他亲吻染湿的嘴唇仍然没有动，但炯却认为那里有声音要从唇缝中爬出来。即使他最终没等到任何一声回应，可那一定是因为灼太虚弱了，掉的太远了。  
那个声音就是灼本身，试图脱离那个潜藏的世界，从失控的躯壳里挣脱出来。

既然已经如此，他便不需要继续试探。唯有自身化作绳索亲自递上前，别无他法。  
因此炯涂抹上润滑剂，开始坐着一般做爱者之间的准备活动。只不过他并不能慢条斯理的享受过程，也不能耗费时间等着灼的身体给予回应。他唯一能做的只是试图让灼位置打开，试图让灼的身体凭借碰触的记忆意识到是自己，然后他迫不得已需要挤进去。  
这是危险的，因为说到底灼此时完全没有感情和意识，对炯的存在知之甚少，连反应都没有。所以即使做着扩张，炯的收获进度也不会很显著。  
这就意味着，他需要承受进入灼狭窄内部的疼痛，而灼自身的身体也必须承受一定的痛苦。但这份痛苦和刺激，或许也能称为他唤醒灼的助力之一。

炯没有让自己思考太多余的事。比如说为何自己按摩后，自己的下方会这样的快的硬起来。还或者说，为何他灼的后方为他稍微张开了些许，进度变得如此之快。  
也许是因为一周前他们也做过。  
同样的位置，同一瓶润滑剂。只不过那么时候没有危险，那个时候灼热切的回应他，那个时候他们彼此配合得熟练而亲密，那个时候…他们有足够的时间享受下方交合的时间。  
不能说的很好听，可是托那次的福，灼的后方没有变得很紧。那日身下的景色和现在形成对比，却让记忆在肉体上复苏，炯很快就进入了状态。  
这从道德上说不算是好事，然而炯还是松了口气，只因这让他更快的能靠近灼。

炯现在的情绪有很多。担忧，焦急，为事态的失控生气，为自己的脱手懊悔，还有不安，却还保持些自信，以及对于灼的身体产生的迷恋，都给予了他身体上的反应。  
这些看似不同的东西，现在都指向了“去拉回灼”这一个任务点上。从而让炯毫无迟疑，毫无犹豫，就这样进入了灼的体内。  
他沉住气，一边尽可能弄让灼的下方承受撑开的不适，一边也让自己不被包裹的空间制约得过于难受。  
车座的软硬度并不是最佳的，空间狭窄也限制了他双腿之间的距离。不适的感觉不曾消失，偶尔也有闷痛的感觉。可炯并没在乎额角渗出的汗水，依然想着深处缓慢的推进。

“雨停了，灼…”  
他在中途停下来，让一半的自己紧密的融合在灼的体内，同时继续呼唤出声。  
灼随着他推入的力度，后背在车座上稍稍被推动摩擦，脸的角度也微有变化。可这毫无自主性的摆动，更衬托出他的空洞与无神，为炯的尝试泼了盆冷水。  
于是他调整心态，再度呼唤起身下的人，并缓缓地开始抽动。  
介于甬道比以往狭窄，自身摩擦引起的难耐，他的动作幅度很小，甚至摩擦会带动灼的身体稍稍摆动。  
炯无疑会被夹得稍有些闷痛，不顾他没有停止，而是富有耐心和谨慎理智的持续下来。  
这好歹帮助了他开拓出一些空间，也是这一刻，炯才允许自己发出一声低吟，大口换了口气。

随后他开始给予亲吻，吻上灼喜欢的地方。  
他的手几乎都用于在座位上平衡自己，但也是不是抬手托起灼的脑后迎合亲吻，偶尔手指擦过耳朵和发梢增强自己的存在感。  
他很明白的一点是，自己的存在绝对不是那么单薄的。  
他对于灼而言的分量，是在此时每一寸深入和每一寸增加的碰触下，越来越强烈的。  
衔接的肉体是绳索的方向，感情与羁绊是编织绳索的材料，而呼唤与声音则是绳索的套，那层莫不可分的属于他们两个人的关系则是紧紧的搭扣。

“啊嗯…”

灼胸口被呼入的空气托起浮动，略微沙哑的呻吟茫然的伴随炯更深层的进入被挤压出来。  
炯终于抵达了深处，碰触到了灼最敏感的地方。那里往往是灼喜欢并且兴奋的原点，并且从来都只有炯可以碰到，也只有炯可以抵达。

那双空洞的眼睛恢复了光泽，有了感情浮现。扩撒的瞳孔还是聚焦，显然当事人还没回过神。  
炯好比在给他提示，再次动了动腰，擦过灼的敏感点。果然灼的眼睛眨了眨，随后皱起眉头闭着眼呻吟了一下，就连手指都有了力气抓了抓椅座。  
他感觉到了刺激和疼痛，从下方沿着小腹和脊椎爬去颈后，将大脑敲醒。  
“啊啊…不要…痛…！”灼哼哼着鼻音，如同呜咽的小狗一样动了动持久坚硬后麻木的身子，最终却只能做到摆了下头，一副逃避这种感觉的姿态。  
炯这次停了下来，照顾着对方的感受，让其适应自己的存在。

炯很成功。  
灼感觉到了体内的存在，也感觉到了炯的存在。  
灼的呻吟是最好的证明。疼痛和刺激就是绳索，声音与情绪就是拉灼出来的助力。  
炯苦笑的松了口气，无视彼此下方强行结合的难耐，控制不了的露出一丝笑意。  
“笨蛋，你可算醒了…”

这次灼没有委屈的抱怨他叫自己笨蛋，因为他这次潜入的太深，几乎消耗了全部的脑力和体力，让他浑身无力。更何况下方还有刺激强行拉拽他的感官和身体作出反应，使得灼一阵虚脱。  
不过灼看到了炯，他脑袋几乎抬不起来，只能转动眼球。炯往前探了探身，驱使有些弯酸的后背，架身到了灼脸庞上方，对上视线。  
“炯…”能看出来，灼也松了口气。他此时连往日那副笑嘻嘻勉强的模样都做不好，可他的确放松了些许，后方刚才为刺激收紧的小穴也松开了炯。  
灼终于给予了炯回应，他的身体开始接受炯的存在，为自己的搭档张开了空间。

“我感受到你了，炯。”  
灼再次摸到了绳索，而绳索着头是炯。此时这道绳索正将他们紧紧缠绕在一起，无法分割。

“继续做吗…？”  
半垂眼角，灼眯起双目。他在抵抗着睡意同时，总算给予了友人一个回复。他的嘴角呈现出一副似有似无的弧度，但在炯眼里无疑是笑容。是灼的作风。  
“继续做吧，”顿了几秒后，灼重整呼吸。随后的话语尾音带着几声撒娇，自己把刚才的询问替换成了决定。

炯没有生气，只因他太放任灼了，所以惹得自己只剩苦恼。  
“笨蛋，现在还在工作时间里，不能太久。”  
他猜得到灼想要什么，于是不得不给予现实情况的提醒。  
可是呢？他还是忍不住满足了灼。只因他不愿退出，也不忍让搭档在被折腾后得到这么一个残忍的拒绝。  
所以他附身拥抱住灼，后方更加深入的顶进深处，趁着灼张嘴吸气发出微小的呻吟同时，含住了那双唇。  
只能速战速决了。可灼的内部对于炯来说，也等同于一个潜入进去就出不来的地方啊。


End file.
